winx_club_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Comics
Along with being an animated series, the Winx Club is also a comic book series. They were originated in Italy. Character * Bloom *Stella *Flora * Aisha *Tecna *Musa *Roxy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Riven *Helia *Nabu Comics There are 9 issues from VIZ Media that have been translated into English. #Bloom`s Discovery-Before Bloom became part of the Winx Club, she was living in a normal teenager`s life. All that changed one day when she discovered that she`s actually a fairy! Now Bloom`s life is anything but ordinary as she uses her magic to fight wicked villains! #Secrets of Alfea-To hone her fairy powers, Bloom enrolls Alfea, a school for fairies in the world of Magix. But when wayward witches known as The Trix threaten to ruin a party at Alfea, it`s up to Bloom to save the day with some quick thinking. #The Magic of Friendship-Bloom decides to get a job-with a little help from her Winx Club friends and her new talking diary! Plus, a field trip to Blackmud Swamp turns into a magic team-up adventure with the Specialists-and a showdown with the witches from Cloud Tower. #Dragon`s Flame-After The Trix steal the power of the Dragon Flame from Bloom, they set out to seize control of the whole Magix dimension! As the Winx Club battles The Trix and Bloom tries to get her power back, some unexpected help comes from Aisha-the Fairy of Waves-and the magical Pixies! #Fairy Dreams-When an epidemic of nightmares hits the Magix dimension, the Winx Club must use their fairy powers to restore balance in the dream world! Meanwhile, the Trix are determined to return to Cloud Tower-bu concocting a memory-erasing potion! Will Bloom and her friends be able to stop the witches` diabolical plan? #Time for Magic-A magician`s winter wonderland goes haywire in Magix, so it`s up for the Winx Club to save the day with their fairy powers! Meanwhile, a scientist from Earth builds a time machine-and mistakenly ends up Alfea! He needs the Winx Club`s help to return home, but disaster looms when the evil Trix try to steal the machine! #Adventures Away-When the Winx Club and the Specialists time-travel to a mysterious island, they must find new ways to work as a team-especially when pirates show up. Later, a trip to Tecna`s home planet lands the Winx Club in the middle of a robot rebellion. Can their fairy powers help them fight both pirates and robots? #Magic in the Air-When a computer bug hits Magix hard, the Winx Club goes digital, teaming up with their magical pets and Bloom`s diary to stop it! Later, the Winx take a field trip to an amazing perfumery, but there`s big trouble in the air. It`s up to Believix magic to save the day! #The Cursed Jewel-The Winx Club sets out to solve the mystery of a beautiful jewel that carries a curse! Later, an Alfea fairy accidentally conjures up a monster in the school halls! Will Winx Club magic be enough to stop the destruction? VIZ Media In 2012, to coincide with Nickelodeon`s acquiring rights to the series, VIZ Media began publishing the Winx Club comics. Maginzine Covers Bloom`s Discovery.jpg|1. Bloom`s Discovery Secret of Alfea.jpg|2. Secrets of Alfea The Magic of Friendship.jpg|3. The Magic of Friendship Dragon`s Flame.jpg|4. Dragon`s Flame Fairy Dreams.jpg|5. Fairy Dreams Winx Club Vloume 6.jpg|6. Time for Magic Winx Club Volume 7.jpg|7. Adventures Away Magic in the Air.jpg|8. Magic in the Air WINX Club, Vol. 9.jpg|9. The Cursed Jewel